Case File: The Missing Paintings
by Shura Pirate
Summary: AU: Special Agents Sophie and Leon have been called in to apprehend an art thief. The pieces have been donated by the Killian family, whose son is engaged to the prominent Layla Hamilton, which means that they were going to have to solve this quickly and quietly. With the introduction of a certain redheaded young woman, will the Oswald siblings' mission be so smooth?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't know why I'm adding another story to my plate!

It was supposed to be a one shot but then it was getting long. In any case, I've been curious about doing a crime/detective story and thus this was born. I'm not planning on this being long, so it'll be one of my shorter stories.

Alternate Universe. Characters in their twenties.

Older teen moments most likely to appear. That is my overall warning.

Disclaimer: If I happen to be using a similar plot to another detective/action show/movie/book, it was not purposefully done. This is for entertainment purposes only.

CF

CF

CF

Special Agent 209, AKA Leon Oswald, was part of the task force investigating the string of robberies of art.

The most recent thefts were in New York City, which is where Special Agent 209 was with his partner and sister, Special Agent 208, AKA Sophie Oswald.

"Why are we doing this again?" SA 208 groused in the car as her brother looked at the art building.

SA 209 withheld the urge to sigh. Despite his sister having joined before him, he still felt like he was the senior agent, not her. "The burglaries have a pattern," he reminded as he looked through his binoculars. "They've been pieces donated to the city by the Killian family, whose only son happens to be engaged to Layla Hamilton, the daughter of the influential Hamilton family." He paused in his speech as he focused in on the front door, having thought he saw something but after staring for another moment without seeing anything, he continued. "The Hamilton family happen to be friends with several congressmen and politicians, thus our involvement in this case when the local authorities were struggling to catch the thief."

SA 208 ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. "Let me guess, Mr. Hamilton will make a generous donation to so and so's upcoming campaign for re-election, which is why we're stuck out here instead of defusing some bomb elsewhere or breaking into high security places for top secret intel."

SA 209 tapped his nose. "You're as sharp as ever," he dryly stated.

SA 208 rolled her eyes. "How do we even know that the thief's coming today?"

"A hunch." He passed her his notes without looking away from the building. "There are only two more pieces left in New York that have been donated by the Killians. One will be auctioned off at the Charity for Kids event two weeks from now. The other is being sold tonight at the museum's gala."

"So the thief will have to sneak in before the party starts," Sophie finished, "most likely posing as a caterer or server."

"That's what I'm concluding," he distractedly replied. A white van was pulling up nearby, but there was only one. He noted the fancy cursive on the side of the vehicle as well as some flowers outlined on it. "What time is the florist coming?"

"One o'clock in the pm," she said as she pulled up the time chart. "And it's close to one." When her brother continued to watch the van, she asked, "You think something's up?"

"Maybe. Let's give it a few more minutes."

She pulled out her own binoculars, keeping an eye on the van as well. "They're taking out tiger lilies," she mused.

"Is that normal for galas?"

She shrugged. "How would I know? They're colorful enough." She put her binoculars down and whipped out her phone. "Hello, curator. This is Secret Agent 208. We spoke earlier today..."

His sister's voice faded into the background as he continued to watch. _They're showy flowers. _He had a feeling that wasn't the type of flowers the curator ordered. He moved the binoculars around again, trying to find something else that was suspicious.

"They're supposed to be white calla lilies," his sister said as she put her phone away. "The theme matches the title of the painting, 'Humble Beginnings,' which inspired the decorations."

There was definitely nothing humble about the vibrant flowers being brought in.

"You take the right of the van," he said as he cocked his gun and put it in his holster under his charcoal coat, "I'll take the left."

"Roger," she said, tucking her gun under her forest green pea coat.

SA 209 narrowed his eyes in preparation and then opened his door. He heard his sister's door open a second after his and he knew that they were ready to take these fake florists down. They were good at their job and today they were going to catch themselves a criminal. He took only three steps into the street when he registered the sound of an engine.

_What the -_

The car's brakes squealed but it did not stop in time to avoid a collision.

Special Agent 209 grunted as he rolled onto the hood of the little red car, only stopping when he reached the indent where the front window was. He heard his sister yell out in surprise, his head felt a little dizzy from being knocked off of his feet. He cracked an eye open, seeing the driver of the car.

Red hair. Wide brown eyes. Lips parted in shock.

He groaned as he rolled off of the car. _That probably bruised something._

The driver of the car frantically got out. "Are you ok!?" she asked too loudly as she looked him over. "I'm so so sorry! I had only looked down for a second to see the map on my GPS and then you showed up out of nowhere - "

"Quiet," he muttered, putting a hand to his head.

He didn't see it, but the redhead frowned. His sister saw it and knew that the lady was upset.

"It's just shock from the hit," Sophie explained, for once glad that they were dressed in civilian clothing, "he doesn't mean it in a bad way." Sophie saw the pointed look he sent her way, silently telling her to go to the van, but she didn't want to leave him all banged up.

The redhead frowned some more. "Is that blood?"

Leon touched his temple and found it to be wet.

"Tell you what," Sophie murmured. "I'm in a pickle here and maybe you can help, miss...?"

"Sora."

"Miss Sora," Sophie repeated, "I have an appointment somewhere that's really strict about time, but I can't make that if I have to drive him to the hospital." Sophie ignored the glare her brother was shooting her, having seen where the conversation was going. "Could you possibly drive him there? It'll mean the world to us!"

Sora clasped her hands together. "Of course! Anything to help out!"

"Perfect!" Sophie smiled. "Here's my number in case you need something."

After giving her a card, Sophie helped her brother into the car. He was glaring daggers at her, but knew that this plan would also eliminate Sora as a witness by sending her away from the van.

"Behave," she muttered in her brother's ear and then closed the car door.

Sora entered the car and pulled out a tissue from her pocket. "Here. Maybe you can stop the blood with that."

He silently took it, not trusting himself to talk for fear of snapping something at her. He was _this close_ to catching the thief and this person-hitting-driver stopped him from participating in it.

Sophie always had the fun. _Damn it._

The car with Sora and Leon drove off, and Sophie waved at it. Then, she looked around the area, glad to see that the van was still there and no bystanders around.

"Showtime," she murmured, her boots clacking against the ground as she walked.

CF

The car ride to the hospital was quiet.

It wasn't until Leon's head cut was stitched and his ribs wrapped that Sora said something.

"I'm really, really sorry about hitting you."

His brow twitched, unable to stay silent about the issue anymore. "Next time, keep your eyes on the road."

"I was, but then my GPS - "

"You could have put it on sound," he bit out, gingerly standing up, "then you wouldn't have to look at the map."

"I said I was sorry!" she huffed. "I'm even paying your hospital bill!"

That gave him pause. As an agent, the government could pay the bill so it wouldn't come out of his own pocket. "You don't have to do that."

"I already did it while the doc stitched you up."

He slowly blinked, his surprise at the generosity evident.

He looked at her, having only really seen her when he was on her windshield. She stood in front of him with short black boots and tights, her maroon dress reaching mid-thigh. Her jacket was off, allowing him to see that she was lean, but not without curves. Her scarf was white with colorful butterflies on it and she wore little silver bell earrings that tinkled when she turned her head.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked, drawing his attention to her glossy lips.

"It's fine," he murmured, distracting himself with making sure his coat was tied closed. He had flashed his badge to the doctor so that the holster and gun wouldn't alarm him. However, that didn't mean he should be letting everyone know he was an agent.

"Do you need a lift?" Sora offered when he made his way to the doorway.

"I'll take a cab." Before he left completely, he turned to her and inclined his head. "But thanks for offering."

She blinked at the change of attitude, but then smiled. "Anytime."

CF

Back at their temporary headquarters, AKA the apartment, Sophie watched as her brother repeatedly dunk his tea bag into his mug.

"You ok?"

Leon blinked out of his daze and turned to his sister. "Fine. Why?"

"Oh I don't know," she breezily responded as she sat down across from him on the island counter in the kitchen, "Maybe it's the 'out of sight, out of mind' look you have or the fact that you've been sitting here for the past five minutes dunking your tea bag."

"It's soaking."

She put her chin in her hand. "That particular tea doesn't need even twenty seconds to soak." She tapped her cheek in thought and then grinned as something occurred to her. "Is this about the redhead?"

Her brother scoffed. "Hardly."

"Oh ho!" she slapped the counter, "Did my brother get Miss Sora's number? Oo! Or should I call her Nurse Sora?"

"Where are we with the fake florists?"

Her grin stayed for a moment, knowing her brother too well. _Am I hitting too close to home, brother of mine? _She decided to hold off on the teasing for now, knowing that time was something that was always running out in their line of business.

"They're actually real florists," she stated, pulling out her phone with the notes she wrote. "The place is a few blocks away from the museum. Family owned, the neighborhood knows them, yada yada..." she scrolled down with her thumb, "The receptionist took the order for the tiger lilies this morning, the person on the other end having said that it was a rush order."

"Did you check inside the museum?"

"Yep. The painting's still there. I sent samples of the flowers to the local lab in case there was something hidden in them but so far nothing's showing up." She put her phone back in her coat pocket. "The gala's going on as planned."

"Was there a name for the caller?"

"Nope." Sophie stood up. "The receptionist only remembers that it sounded like a woman."

Leon sighed. "Alright. Suit up; we have a gala to attend."

"Copy that, Eagle Two!" Sophie chirruped as she walked to her room.

"That's not going to catch on," he dryly called out to her, "No matter how many times you say it."

CF

CF

CF

AN: So, you like? Not sure yet?

I'm not knowledgeable about agents and such except from what I watch. XP Which is probably barely anything!

But I really wanted to do a crime story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the support, everyone! :D

Now cue James Bond music!

CF

CF

CF

The gala was full of tuxes and evening gowns.

Leon pulled at his collar, sorely tempted to undo the top buttons.

"Stop that," Sophie chided as she lightly smacked his hand away from his collar. "You need it buttoned up."

"Easy for you to say," he muttered, "you don't have a high collar."

Her pale blue eyes flatly looked at him. "I have heels and a skirt. Stop whining."

He took a quick look at his sister's navy blue dress and the high heels. Her shoulder length hair curled upwards at the ends and twin bejeweled hair combs on either side kept her hair out of her face.

"Where do you keep your gun and badge?"

"Female agent secret," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

He rose a questioning brow but then smoothed it over when the Killians came over. The son wore a white tux with a lavender tie, matching his eye color. Leon nearly rolled his eyes at the match but refrained from doing so.

"Agents," Yuri Killian said as he inclined his head to both of them. "I trust that security is on alert for anything suspicious?"

"You have my word, Mr. Killian," Sophie said, "We've got the area canvassed and we double checked the guards ourselves."

"Good, good. And the service people?"

"Triple checked them," Leon cut in. "As well as the flowers."

"Flowers?"

"We had an incident earlier," Sophie smoothly stated, "but it's under control."

Though, in truth, they were not certain what the delivery of the tiger lilies meant. They could only assume that whatever the plan had been, the siblings had intercepted them before it could be carried out. Toxicology proved to be negative, so the flowers did not carry anything in them. They made sure the florists had been generously paid for their silence on the matter, what with the Killian and Hamilton families wanting the case to be kept silent.

All they could do was wait.

Leon hated waiting.

As Sophie spoke with the Killians, Leon excused himself to grab a drink. If his sister needed him, she could easily contact him via his ear piece. His hair was layered, the longest part reaching mid-neck, but he made sure that some hair fell over his ears in order to cover the ear piece. He navigated himself to the open bar, slipping a bill for a quick order. He sat down on the stool to wait, making sure he was facing the large crowd.

It was during his visual sweep that he noticed a familiar redhead.

He was surprised to see her again but even more with her appearance. Her hair had been loose and free when they first met. Now, it was swept back and pinned into stylish bun, the lights gleaming on her double stringed, ivory pearled necklace.

He got up, telling the bartender he'll return.

Leon smoothly walked around the smaller groups, dodging servers and finally making it to her table. She had her compact out and her focus was on it until he cleared his throat, catching her attention.

She looked up, her lashes fluttering in surprise. "Oh! Hello again Mr. Leon. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Miss Sora," he nodded in acknowledgement. "I trust you made it to this venue without running into other people."

She lightly laughed, closing her mirror and slipping it into her hand purse. "Yes, the only person I've run into is you, I'm afraid." With a glint in her eyes she added, "So you don't have to worry about that."

_Generous, kind, and now sassy._ He found that he liked what he was seeing so far, despite the way they first met. "I ordered a drink," he said. "Would you care to join me by the bar?"

She smiled, her fingers stroking her necklace. "What if I kindly refuse?"

He took in her playful tone and the quirk of her lips. _Like to tease do you? _He hasn't played this game in a long time, having been too busy with work to be dating. Despite being on the job, he felt himself up for the challenge. _It's still early,_ he reasoned. _The thief will act near the middle to end of the gala in order to establish temporary connections and an alibi before taking the painting.__  
_

He could afford to partake in her company in the meantime.

"Then another approach will have to do," he murmured, slowly walking over to her chair and slightly leaning down to her. "Though, I do not know if you'd like a direct one or something more subtle."

She looked him over, admiring the tux. He looked her over, liking the cream strapless dress.

"Take a guess," she said, lifting her head close to his face.

_Confident_, he mentally added to his list, _except when she accidentally runs over people. _But then again, who would be at their best during such a situation - himself included.

He took a seat next to her, scooting his chair closer to her. His eyes scrutinized her, taking her in. "You have self respect," he murmured, "Judging by the choice of dress. Front is modestly covered," he half smirked, "though the back is exposed, leading me to add self assured, as well as a dash of flirtatious."

When the corner of her eyes lifted up, he amended his statement.

"Perhaps more than a dash."

"Go on," she merrily said. "You're doing fine."

"You've chosen pearls over gems and gold," he murmured, and then took another look around, "not many are wearing that, and you're the only one with _only _pearls on." He turned back to her. "The necklace is possibly a gift or passed down to you from an elder, showing your attachment to him or her."

He paused after saying that, seeing something cross her face.

"Have I said too much?"

She gave a little shake of her head, her pearl drop earrings moving with the motion. "No." She was quiet for a few seconds more as she stared at the table and then she looked back at him. "It fascinates me how pearls are made. Oysters work on them for years and years, transforming ordinary sand into something extraordinary." She briefly laughed. "And they're actually trying to get rid of the sand when they're doing this. It's irritating them and they just compact it as the years go by, accidentally making something valuable in the process."

_Well informed_, he mused. "Truly fascinating."

She ducked her head a little at the admiring tone and the look he was giving her. "So then," she murmured, "have you come to a decision?"

He leaned back in his seat. "I believe I have."

She waited to see how he would persuade her to join him, feeling a thrill of excitement for what he had planned. He leaned forward and she was surprised to see him stand up instead of speak. He adjusted his tux jacket and then moved behind her and out of her line of vision.

"I'll be getting some air outside," he murmured into her ear and she shivered as his breath tickled her skin, "There should be a full moon tonight, if you care to see it."

He then walked off and she sat still as her heart went a little fast. As he had lowly spoke into her ear, she had the strong desire for him to touch her. She swallowed, her hand lightly fanning her face with little to no effect.

_I think I'll be needing some air as well._

CF

CF

CF


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Since I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in the next few days, I'll post this now.

Enjoy! :D Thanks for the reviews! We'll see how this mission goes, with attraction in the air. ;P

CF

CF

CF

Leon slowly drank from his glass as he leaned against the balcony railing.

He did not wait for long, seeing Sora walking towards him with her own glass. He liked how the creamy, silky gown swished as she stepped, her open toed heels lightly clacking as she came to him.

"You said there is a full moon?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

He straightened up and stepped aside, gesturing for her to take his spot. She smiled coyly, stepping near him with her face towards him - her face only a few centimeters away from his thanks to the added height of her heels - as she took the spot he once occupied. He caught a whiff of something flowery, no doubt her perfume for the night.

He had been right; she liked subtle boldness.

She took a sip of her white wine, smiling to herself when she felt his body heat at her back.

"There," he murmured with his head nearly on her shoulder and an arm half around her as he pointed to the night sky, "You can see Orion's Belt."

He nearly smiled upon seeing her eyes dart about, searching for it.

"That line of stars right there?" she pointed a little too far to the right.

His hand rested on her arm, adjusting her pointing more to the left. "Right there."

"I see," she breathed out, his hand slowly trailing along her arm and then he withdrew it. She turned her face to his. "It's brighter than I thought it would be."

He had been looking over her face as she spoke, noting the shape of her nose and the pretty slant of her eyes, finally landing on her lips. He looked back up at her eyes, seeing her assessing gaze on him as she looked over his features and then her dark eyes went back up to his.

"Yes," he said, finally answering her statement. "The visual is good tonight."

A dimple appeared as she half smiled. "More than good, I'd say."

He gave a half smile back.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, turning her attention back to the sky. "I didn't take you for an art buyer."

"You are, then?"

"I'm an art appraiser," she clarified. "Many people don't really know the worth of the art they're buying," she paused as she took a sip of her wine, "They only know that other people want it, so they must have it at any cost."

He moved away from her back to lean on the railing next to her. "You don't approve."

A brown eye slid over to him. "No." She sighed and placed her glass next to her on the flat surface of the railing. "Acquiring art with that mindset distorts the purchasing. It makes it about greed and envy; not about a true appreciation of the talent and skill behind the piece."

"I had not thought about it that way," he murmured, filing that piece of insight for a later time; though it did make him wonder if it could be one of the potential buyers that was the art thief or had hired the thief to steal those pieces.

Greed was often a powerful motivator, though he had been thinking about the criminal end, not the wealthy.

"It's my job to think that way," she sighed, "and to try to get others to see that too."

A light breeze came by. She tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear and then turned to him. Her lips went up in a grin and he arched a brow upon seeing it.

"And you, Mr. Leon," she chided, wagging a finger in his face, "haven't answered my question."

He amusedly shook his head at her. "I'm a guard."

She tilted her head in curiosity. "For the museum or for a person?"

_For a painting, _he mentally answered. "That's classified, I'm afraid."

She tsked. "Well either way, seeing as you're here flirting with me instead of in the main lobby, I'd say you're doing a poor job Mr. Guard."

He smirked at her audacity.

She was not surprised when he moved around her. She felt a strong thrill actually, even turning herself so that when he placed his hands on either side of her she was face to face with him.

"Seeing as you're out here, letting me flirt with you instead of advising clients which art pieces to buy," he murmured, liking the way her lids lowered slightly, revealing the glimmer of her eye shadow, "you're not doing your job either."

"Are you saying you want me to go?"

"Are you putting words in my mouth because you want me to leave?" he lowly asked.

She knowingly smiled. "You want me to say it first."

"Say what?"

She brushed their noses against each other. "Ignorance doesn't become you."

A faint smile appeared on his face. "Perhaps," he murmured, revealing a little, "but I think it's your turn to guess."

"You want me to stay," she softly stated, "You're even wondering if I'm free later on this week."

"That's bold."

"You are," she agreed. "And you'll try to get my number - "

"You have my sister's," he reminded.

"Ah," she said and he caught the smile on her lips. She had not known who Sophie was to him.

The tips of his fingers lightly brushed her bare back. "You were willing to go out with someone who's taken?"

Her lids closed as his warm hand fully rested on her back. "There's no ring on your finger or a tan line from one that is usually there."

"Perceptive," he praised.

Her hand rested on his shoulder. "So I've been told."

He murmured something back, distracted by the way her fingers slid into his hair and her nails lightly ran up and down his neck. How he got from getting hit by her car to wanting to know how her lips felt and then slowly progressing into wonderings that were intimate in nature...

It was beyond him how fast he became strongly attracted to her.

Their lips connected briefly, giving each other a quick feel of the other's mouth, but the sharp molten thrill that went down their spines made sure that the second touch was a firm connection.

Her arm started going around his neck and his lips nearly parted hers, the sweet mewl from her the decider that made him push aside his hesitations about whether they should continue this some other time or not.

_"Eagle Two! Come in, Eagle Two!"_

He quickly pulled away from her, the action causing a frown to appear on her face.

"Was this too fast?" she softly asked.

"No," he murmured, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I liked it," he said, causing a blush to appear on her face, "I just need to go back. We," he added, gesturing between them, "need to return to the main art gallery. It's been a while now."

Her frown disappear. "That's true."

He inwardly sighed in relief, glad that he covered up the reason he suddenly stopped the kiss. She grabbed her glass and then stepped up to him.

"See you around then," she murmured, placing a quick peck on his lips.

"Yes," he distractedly said as she sent him a shy smile over her shoulder and then walked back indoors. With her gone, he lifted his left cuff link, simultaneously pushing the inside button so he could respond.

"2-09 here. What's the problem, 2-08?"

His sister grunted. _"About time you replied!"_ There was some tussling sound and then a loud thud. _"Stay down!"_ she sternly ordered to someone and then addressed her brother again. _"Come down to the basement. I've just apprehended a suspicious character."_

And his sister got the action once again. Though this time, he wasn't too upset about it, seeing as he was going to have a date sometime this week. By then he figured their current case will be closed, allowing him to become further acquainted with the playful art appraiser.

He was looking forward to it.

"On my way. 2-09 out."

CF

In the basement with the pieces to be sold, Sophie looked through the area with a printed inventory to make sure nothing had been stolen while Leon questioned their suspect.

"Why are you down here?" Leon questioned the subject tied to a chair.

The guy wiggled a little in his bondage but with a glare from Leon he settled down again. "Look, I already told that crazy chick over there! Yeah, I snuck into the basement but I just wanted to get into the gala! Each ticket's $700 a person! Who has that kind of money?!"

"Maybe that should have been your first clue that you shouldn't be here," Sophie snapped out from her spot over by a naked lady painting.

"Ok, I'm cheap. So sue me! Doesn't mean I don't belong here." He deeply frowned. "The painting my uncle did is being sold and I'm not invited? What a world, I tell ya!"

Sophie and Leon exchanged looks.

"Who's your uncle?" Leon asked, taking out his notebook and pen.

"Pablo."

"Last name?"

"Picasso."

Leon's pen paused and he gave the man a dubious look.

"You're telling us that Picasso, the famous cubist painter," Sophie asked with her hands on her hip, "was your uncle?"

The guy enthusiastically nodded. "I've had a professional research my family tree. You won't believe who else is related to me!"

Leon closed his notebook. "I'm calling the asylum."

"209, wait," Sophie called out as she looked at her list, "there is a painting missing."

"Are you sure?" he asked as he walked over to her. She pointed to the one in front of her and Leon tilted his head. The painting in front of them looked like a five year old attempted to draw her house. "I've seen worse drawings and they were actually famous pieces."

Sophie sighed. "This one really isn't." She smacked a hand on the inventory list. " ' Humble Beginnings' is supposed to be here and I know it's not supposed to look like this. I remember the photograph of it."

Leon took his notebook out again from his inner coat pocket. "So, Descendant of Picasso," he wiry said as he went back to the man tied to the chair. "Only here for the gala and not to steal a piece?"

As Leon interrogated the man, Sophie called it in.

"This is SA 208. We have a situation in the basement..."

CF

CF

CF

AN: Flirty flirty and a person in sneaking in! Oh my!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm excited that people like this! :D Thanks for reading!

CF

CF

CF

Suffice to say, the theft of 'Humble Beginnings' ended the gala earlier than it was supposed to.

Down at the precinct of New York's finest, Detective Rosetta Passel walked out of the interrogation Room B as her fellow detectives questioned people in the other interrogation rooms. There were many people at the gala which meant that the police needed statements and alibis for each guest present as well as a presentation of their tickets.

They were going to be pulling overtime just to get everyone's information.

Leon and Sophie stood up from the waiting chairs as Detective Passel came back to her desk.

"So far Mr. Pica, AKA Descendant of Picasso, said he took the bus to the museum and arrived around 8:30PM, which the bus driver can confirm according to the canvassing officer's notes. He has no records of theft, although he has been in therapy a few times in the past," she said as she looked over the notes, "Seeing as the painting was found missing about 30 to 45 minutes after Mr. Pica's bus arrived at the museum, if Mr. Pica is our suspect he must have handed off the painting to a partner or else it would be with him still."

"Then Mr. Pica stayed behind," Sophie added as she followed Passel's reasoning, "deviating from his original plan because he got too greedy, seeing that there was a whole basement filled with valuable art."

That's what I'm thinking," Passel said. "Right now my partner's looking at the security footage of outside the museum to see if Mr. Pica did indeed have a partner or not."

"We'd like to see it as well," Leon said.

Sophie piped up, "If it's not too much trouble."

"That's fine with me," Rosetta sighed. "Meanwhile, I need to finish questioning the museum staff."

"Could I see those notes?" Sophie asked.

"I'll have Junior Officer Marion make some copies for you."

"Sounds great."

Passel walked off to get some coffee. Sophie and Leon went off to find Detective Wong with the security footage.

"I apologize for my tardiness," Leon said with a nod.

Sophie waved the formality away. "We're not at the academy or something. Besides, if what we have right now is correct, Mr. Pica is our thief. Then all we need to do is find his partner and the case is closed."

Leon hmmed. Sophie took a quick look at her brother.

"So why did it take you so long to respond?" Sophie asked as they walked.

Leon gave her a glance and then looked forward again. Sophie's eyes narrowed as she finally caught sight of his face under some proper lighting.

"Is that lipstick on you?"

His eyes widened just slightly, but it was enough for his sister to notice.

"It is!" she crowed. "Oh my goodness you were kissing a woman!" She paused in her glee as a thought occurred to her. "Or it could have been a guy, I guess."

Leon rolled his eyes as he took her pro-offered tissue and wiped the lipstick off. "Some days I don't know how we're related."

"You're not the first to think that, brother dear," she too sweetly said. "I'll forgive you for the late response seeing as you just received your first kiss." She patted his cheek in endearment. "If only mother could have seen this day."

"That was not amusing, which doesn't surprise me," he dryly grumbled. "You know I've dated before."

"You have a date set up too? Just full of surprises tonight, you stud muffin!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't meant to reveal that tidbit, although they technically didn't have a date set up yet. Thankfully, he spotted the familiar long black hair of Detective Wong up ahead with something that looked like a DVD case in her hands.

"Detective," Leon called out, not bothering to answer his sister, "We would like to view that footage as well."

Detective May Wong looked him over, recognizing him from earlier. She liked the open collared dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, giving her the impression of 007 from the movies.

Good looks, well dressed, and enigmatic.

"By all means, come in," May gestured to the doorway she was about to enter.

Leon stepped through first, not seeing that the detective was looking over his backside. Sophie had seen it and immediately followed her brother inside before the detective could.

"She wants to jump your bones," Sophie whispered a warning to her brother when she was next to him. "Like a hungry kitty does with catnip, if you know what I mean."

"I do," he numbly stated at what just came out of his sister's mouth and then turned to whisper back to her, "the question is, why do you know?"

"Some undercover assignments," she nonchalantly shrugged, "I had to understand the lingo and speech meanings of the people I was around. There wasn't a topic those girls were shy about discussing, let me tell you that."

He frowned. He would have preferred that his younger sister - technically his senior on the force by almost half a year - didn't know things like that. He was aware that in their line of work, they'd see and hear things that were definitely out of their comfort zone.

But he couldn't change the fact that she was his younger sister - if only by two and a half years - and he was the elder. He liked to think that he could protect her from some of the harsher realities, but realistically, he knew it was like trying to hold back a tsunami with a rickety wooden dam.

Regardless of logic, 'Older Brother Syndrome' was hard to shut off sometimes.

"By the way," Sophie muttered with a hard pinch to his arm, "That's for lying about where babies come from!"

"That was when you were seventeen," he shot back, discretely rubbing his arm where she had exacted her revenge.

"I hadn't gotten you back for that," she hissed. "I sounded like an idiot in Biology class thanks to you!"

"Five years is a long time to hold a grudge," he dryly stated.

"Seven," she corrected and then pursed her lips. "Girls don't forget easily." She primly sniffed. "I hope you remember that from now on before you decide to do something dumb again."

"Duly noted," he flatly stated, though he was thinking about how his sister was already twenty four.

Where had the time gone?

"Alright," Detective Wong put the DVD in and grabbed the TV remote. "The boys at the lab said that this wasn't messed with so it should be chronologically correct."

The screen was divided into four squares, showing the four main corners of the outside of the museum. There were some trees and shrubbery on the property, but not in the way of the cameras, thankfully. Some birds flew about, kids running around, some couples smooching, a security guard walking by and a dog or two peeing on the trees.

"Just an ordinary day," Sophie noted.

Detective Wong fast forwarded as she kept an eye on the time stamp. The activities of nature went by, as well as a possible drug deal. "I'll check that later," Wong grumbled, "but first the thief." She wrote down a note of the time to look at the suspicious activity.

"Wait," Sophie said, "did you two notice that?"

Leon turned to his sister. Her photographic memory and eyesight were incredible; if she thought she saw something, then it usually called for a second check. He had the good eyesight as well, but her memory made for a more powerful tool.

"What did you see?"

"The guard."

Wong frowned. "What guard?"

"Exactly."

"What time does the guard make his rounds?" Leon turned to May.

"Let's see," the detective flipped through her small notebook. "Usually every half an hour, but with the art thefts, rounds have been more like every twenty minutes."

"So the guard comes at least three times an hour," Leon concluded.

"But he's late this time," Sophie noted as she pointed at the time stamp. "And he knows he's late; that's why he's practically sprinting around the grounds to make up for the lost time."

"But why was he late to begin with?" Detective Wong asked.

Leon and Sophie turned to each other, the sister flashing a half grin at her brother, and then looked back to the detective.

"Something distracted him," Sophie said.

"Distracted? Like what?" Wong huffed. "A woman or something? He's on duty!"

Leon looked a little sheepish, having been distracted with Sora earlier on. "It's not difficult to lose focus."

Wong gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it.

Sophie covered up her giggle with a clearing of her throat. "In any case," she said as she leaned forward to the TV screen, "We need to question that guard."

May wrote a note and then continued with the fast forwarding, only stopping when someone in black clothing and a ski mask came onto the screen. The three occupants took a look at the person.

"He looks kind of small," May noted.

"Yeah," Sophie agreed, "but with him crouching, the exact height could be from 5' to 5'4, possibly 5'5. If he left a footprint we can narrow it down some more."

Wong played the screen and the thief took a stick and messed up his foot prints.

"Oh," Sophie pouted. "Well, a partial would be better than nothing."

Leon leaned back in his seat. "This means he's done's this before."

"Hold on, hold on," May said as the thief easily opened the small basement window and slipped inside. "Why didn't the alarm go off?"

"Maybe it's an old alarm system. Needs something more drastic to set it off." Sophie narrowed her eyes on the time stamp. "It's 8:25 PM. So the partner went in before Mr. Pica?"

"No," Leon realized, as Mr. Pica came on screen some minutes later, tested the window that the thief went in but it didn't budge. "Mr. Pica and the thief are not working together or else the window would still be unlocked." A few seconds later, Mr. Pica took a rock and started smashing the window.

"That should have set off the alarm, old system or not," May stated.

"We really need to see that security guard," Sophie said to her brother as she stood up.

From where they were looking, the guard and the ski mask guy were the true partners.

CF

CF

CF

AN: Oh Leon, why did you lie about where babies come from? XP

Family dynamics will be covered later on, if you're curious why she had to ask her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A bit longer to get more info and SXL time.

CF

CF

CF

Wong stayed to watch further while the siblings headed back over to the interrogation rooms.

"So Mr. Pica really did just sneak into the gala." Sophie ruefully shook her head. "Geez. It's just a museum gala. If anything, I'd rather get caught trying to sneak into something that's a 'once in a lifetime' kind of thing, you know?"

"Seeing as he thought his uncle was Picasso," Leon said as they walked, "this could have qualified as a 'once in a lifetime' event."

Sophie tsked. "I guess."

They waited by Detective Passel's desk again. Some minutes later, the detective came over from interrogation.

"Did you find anything useful in the video?"

"Yes." Leon stated. "We need to look at the files of the security guards, photos included, as well as a time sheet of their rounds."

Passel didn't bat an eyelash. "A guard was involved? Geez." She turned her head, and yelled out. "Marion, come over here!"

A young officer with fluffy blonde hair came over with a thick folder. "Yes, Detective Passel?"

"Give these two a copy of the guards' info and anything else they need," Passel deeply sighed as she picked up another folder. "I'll be finishing up the guest alibis."

"Got it!" Marion gave a mock salute and then turned to the two agents. "Follow me this way."

They carefully weaved their way through, the numerous guests and staff members filling up the police station. Sophie talked with Marion about the particular information they needed while Leon trailed behind them. He spotted a couple of the museum security guards mulling around and he stepped forward to ask them a question or two.

From Leon's left, someone bumped into him.

"Omph!" The carrot top said. "Ah, sorry sir. I didn't see you there."

Leon quirked a brow. He didn't think it would be hard to miss him.

"Ken," came the haughty voice of Yuri Killian with his white tux still on, "did you grab me some food yet?" As the man neared, he slowed down. Seeing Leon made a frown appear on Yuri's face. "Agent," he indignantly started, "I thought you said you and your partner had the gala well supervised. Does this," he impatiently gestured to the mess around them, "look like a job well done to you?"

Leon had the urge to show Yuri's face what a punch 'well done' looked like.

"No, Mr. Killian," Leon said tonelessly, "but I decide on such things at the end of an assignment, not in the beginning of it."

Yuri looked like he had something clever to say back, but something caught his eye off to the side of Leon, making the man frown. Curious, Leon turned to see what it was and was surprised when a familiar creamy silk dress and red hair met his eyes. Sora was in the middle of talking with an officer when she must have felt eyes on her. Upon seeing Leon, she started to smile but then it waned when she saw Yuri. Her lips pursed and she defiantly turned back to the officer.

Judging by the huff from Yuri, Leon took it that the rich boy took offense. _Such fire._

Was it wrong for him to be turned on by her snub, considering that he was somewhat working with Yuri?

"You know each other?"

"A brief acquaintance," Yuri corrected. "Now then, Ken," Yuri completely turned to the young man, giving Leon his back in blatant dismissal, "Do you have that food I asked for? You know Miss Hamilton doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The duo walked away.

Leon's brow twitched. _Pompous rich boy. _Sophie was usually the one to handle the talking when it came to arrogant snobs such as Yuri. He turned to follow his sister's light colored head still walking with Marion, but he stole a glance over at Sora, seeing that she was now standing alone. He was going to leave her be, but the look on her face gave him pause.

She looked a little woeful, the corners of her small mouth turned downwards in unhappiness.

He took another look at his sister and then turned over to Sora.

CF

Sora sighed as she stepped outside of the police station.

Tonight was turning out to be such a disaster, she was starting to regret having taken this job. She unclasped her handbag and slipped her phone out. She shivered a little, using her free hand to fix her shawl about her shoulders.

She blinked when a pair of hands helped.

"Mr. Leon," she murmured once she saw who it was. "Thank you."

He gave a nod. "It was no trouble."

She smiled slightly. "I take it you and your sister are done being questioned?"

"I am," he started, quickly thinking on his feet, "though Sophie has more to say than I do, given that she had been the one to hear the ruckus in the basement." He put a hand in his pocket. "She was actually inside while all I had to say was that I was out on the balcony."

Sora's faint smile turned mischievous. "And what did you say when they asked why you were outside for so long?"

"The truth," he murmured, a half smirk appearing on his face, "That I was enchanted by the lady of the moon."

She laughed, her face tinted with a bit of pink. "Poetic."

He gave a languid smile. "So then, are you waiting for a taxi?"

"I was about to call one," she lifted her phone up slightly. "What about you?"

"I was going to get some coffee," he said without thinking.

Sora tilted her head a little, her bangs moving to the side as she did so. "Mr. Leon," she started with a playful tone, "Are you about to ask me to join you?"

"Only if you think you'll answer in the positive."

A slow, coy smile appeared on her face. "Then, yes, you are asking me."

CF

Despite his suggestion of a cab, they walked a couple of blocks down from the police station to a diner.

They looked out of place with their fancy clothing, but such things did not matter to Leon and apparently Sora did not care either.

"Will your sister be fine?"

Leon nodded. "I sent her a message where I am." He refrained from telling her Sophie's message back, telling him to 'Don't be out too late, you stud muffin.' She even wanted him to take a picture with Sora in a booth.

Honestly, he felt like he was switched at birth sometimes.

"I'll take a coffee and a slice of your best pie," Sora said as she handed her menu to the waiter.

"Just coffee for me," Leon said.

The waiter nodded and said he'd be right back.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Leon not having planned this outing and Sora a little shy to be meeting up with him so soon after flirting and kissing him only a few hours ago.

"So," she leaned forward, finally deciding that her shyness was preventing an opportunity to get to know him. "Why don't we start by properly introducing ourselves?"

Leon chuckled. In each encounter they've had, they've not formally introduce themselves.

"I'm Sora Naegino," she said with an outstretched hand over their table.

"Leon Oswald," he responded back, taking her hand. She blushed a little when, instead of shaking her hand, he placed a kiss on the back of it. "We are now properly introduced."

"Charmed," she said with an exaggerated polished voice.

He shook his head in amusement.

The waiter came over with their coffee, the liquid steaming from ceramic mugs. "Do you want whipped cream or ice cream on your pie, miss?"

"May I have both?"

"Sure thing."

The waiter left. Sora saw the raised silver brow.

"I'll share," she said with a pat on his hand. "Don't worry."

He gently grabbed her hand before she could move it away. She tittered a little as his thumb rubbed the center of her palm, lightly tickling her.

"How do you know Yuri Killian?"

Her amusement died down. "I could ask you the same thing." She leaned forward, the slight upward tilt of her lips making him come forward as well. "Let's play a game," she murmured, "you ask a question, I ask a question, and we keep repeating it until we've each asked and answered five questions." Her free hand came up and raised her pointer finger. "But we must answer truthfully."

"Dangerous game," he murmured half jokingly.

She simply smiled. "Are you interested?"

He hmmed, his fingers going up her palm to the very tip of her longest finger. "Ladies first."

She shivered a little, liking the feeling of him touching her. "Alright, let's start with the Yuri question and then we can get to the fun ones. How do you know Yuri Killian?"

Luckily for her, he had this one thought out. "Through my employer."

When that was all he said, she shook her head at him. "That's all?"

"You did not say they had to be long answers."

"Fine," she pouted, "it's your turn."

"Same question."

She thought about it and then grinned. "Through my friend."

He rose a brow. She rose a challenging one back.

"Alright," he murmured, "Did you two date?"

Her lips upturned. "Jealous?"

"It's my turn to ask," he lightly chided with a pinch to her palm. She gave a slight pinch back which made him quirk his mouth in amusement.

"No," she answered, "Did you ask because the thought bothered you?"

He looked down at their hands. "Partly out of curiosity, but, yes. It did bother me slightly." He looked back up, seeing her pretty brown eyes lid a little with his reveal. "Why did you meet me out on the balcony?"

She momentarily slipped her hand from his to add some sugar and cream to her coffee, mixed it, and then took a sip of it. "You like having me voice out the obvious," she murmured as she looked at him from over her mug. "I can't decide whether to be annoyed or attracted by it."

"Do let me know when you figure it out," he said as he drank his coffee without any sweeteners.

"I will," she promised, "And as for your question..." She leaned her face close to him and when he came within a few centimeters of her, she continued. "I wanted to know how your touch felt like."

Her eyes were warm, reminding him of the heat of summer nights.

The waiter came back with a slice of pie with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream and whipped cream on top. He placed two spoons on either side of the plate and then left.

"Hmmm," she softly sounded out as she took a bite of the pie, "mixed berries."

He swallowed, his mouth drying up when her pink tongue licked off the reddish-purple berries from the spoon.

"Want some?" she pointed to the pie.

Oh, he wanted to try something out alright, but not the pie. His eyes went to her mouth when the tip of her tongue darted out to wipe the rest of the berries from her lips. He picked up his spoon and tried it out.

"You should get some ice cream," she murmured, her spoon playing with a blueberry on the plate. "It might help you cool down."

_Temptress._ He knew she wasn't ignorantly doing these things yet he couldn't help but play along. "Do you do this with all strangers or only the ones you hit?"

"It's my turn to ask."

He scooped up the blueberry she was playing with. "You already asked me a question."

"You just asked me one."

He bit the blueberry with relish. "You asked me if I wanted some pie."

She blinked and then pursed her lips. "That doesn't count."

"You didn't say it didn't." He tsked, bringing his spoon up to wag at her instead of a finger. "So it is your turn to answer."

Her pursed lips slowly morphed into a knowing smile. "Just the ones I hit." She lowered her voice, the tone bordering on sultry and casual. "For the record, there's only been one person I've run into."

_I need another scoop of ice cream. _The temperature at their table made him think they were in the tropics, not New York City.

"Do you always eat so much ice cream?" she teased.

"No," he murmured, making sure their eyes were connected. "There's only one more question for the both of us."

She mercifully leaned back in her seat. Her fingers ran over her pearl necklace as she thought while Leon helped himself to more ice cream. He left his coffee alone, thinking he might get heatstroke if he added anymore warmth to his body. When he saw her fingers pause and her eyes slant over to him, he knew she was not done with him yet.

He couldn't be more pleased.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes," he easily responded back.

She secretly smiled as a darker pink formed on her face. For all her teasing, he thought it was endearing that she could blush so easily.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with no hesitations, though both knew she had planned to call a cab.

CF

CF

CF


	6. Chapter 6

AN: See, I'm updating! :D It's just less frequently. X/ Thanks for reading and the reviews! I like seeing what works or doesn't work. :)

CF

CF

CF

The walk back to the precinct cooled the temperature between them for a short while. However, when they went into Leon's car, the simmering heat from the diner slowly came back.

"Do you live in New York?" she asked, her fingers brushing along the back of his hand on the shifting gear.

He exhaled from his nose, her faint touch doing nothing to alleviate the tension between them. "I thought we were done with the question game."

She lightly laughed. "We are. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"...I move around a lot," he murmured as he turned onto the street she said her place was on, turning with one hand so that she could continue touching his hand on the gear, "but for now, yes, I live in New York."

"Hm," she wistfully said, her hand fully resting on his. "I move around for work too."

"I didn't say it was for work."

"But it is why, isn't it?"

"Yes."

She sighed when he parked the car. "I'm free two nights from today."

"Thursday at 6 PM, then?"

"Sounds good to me," she said, and then moved her hand off of his. "Don't forget my address."

He grabbed her hand back and lightly pulled her to him before she could reach for the car door handle.

She leaned over the shifting gear. "I wasn't leaving just yet," she said with a smile, having known why he pulled her back to him.

"Good," he said and then he kissed her.

Soft, warm lips. Sweet, tangy taste.

He found that he liked kissing her, especially after she had some pie. He pulled away from her and she sat back in her seat, staying inside until he got out and opened her door. She flashed him a languid smile, taking his hand as she stepped out and then he closed it.

He turned his attention back to her and she pulled him to her.

He stepped closer, pressing her against the car door as she angled her head up to him. Her fingers fisted his short hair as their mouths moved against one another, lips parting and allowing for the the flicking of teasing tongues. The little nibbling of lips was an understatement of how much they wanted to consume the other.

She softly moaned, the warmth of his mouth electric and stimulating.

He felt her hand slide to the side of his face, her thumb gently rubbing against his cheek. He found it alluring that she could be both passionate and subtle. They were two opposite words yet she managed to do them faithfully.

She broke the kiss off this time. "As much as I enjoy kissing you," she murmured, her hand still stroking the side of his face, "I tend to slowly savor what I like."

He leaned forward to see if she'd let him. She playfully turned her cheek, making him kiss it.

"You were the impatient child ripping through wrapping paper," she lightly scolded, though the glimmer in her eyes made him dare to try it again.

"I'm afraid so," he murmured as he turned her face back to him and captured her lips.

She let him this time, even parting her lips when he slanted his mouth over hers. Her mewl contrasted with the battle of tongues as she made him work for the right to taste her. He groaned this time, her fire so intoxicating that he frankly didn't care if he was burned by it.

Just when she relented in the battle, his mouth eagerly devouring her and her hands tightly fisting the collar of his shirt, his cell phone went off.

He inwardly sighed, but did not break it off just yet.

Blindly pulling his phone out of his pocket, he opened his text message from Sophie.

_'Guard is missing.'_

He paused in kissing her. _Great. _Their main suspect was nowhere to be found, meaning that they were going to be very busy in the following days. His train of thoughts derailed when she took control of the kiss, the sensual motion of her tongue shooting a devastating jolt through him. She moved slow, taking her time and making sure she was causing chaos.

And he had to go at a time like this. _Damn this case._

He pulled away. "That was work."

"I understand," she said, then, she brought his head back down to her, her lips insistent and searing against his own.

_Doubly damn this case,_ he thought as he let out a half groan.

"That," she murmured, her lips slowly pulling away from his and nipping his upper lip, "was an incentive for you to return."

With her eyes smokey and her lips smiling, he wasn't certain if she meant for their date or later on tonight. Both options made his blood race.

"Good night," he said.

She gave him a slow blink, her lashes feathery and lightly touching her cheeks. "Sweet dreams."

CF

Back at the apartment, the Oswald siblings had papers spread all over the kitchen table.

Leon typed on the laptop, trying to track the missing guard.

The man had the morning shift and the late evening, however, someone had covered his evening shift. The message left to the guard covering the shift was sent via e-mail. They were able to narrow down what network the e-mail had been sent, but unfortunately for them, it was from a free wireless network at a cafe.

That wasn't helpful at the moment.

"Ok, Sophie said, finally out of her dress and into some comfortable sweatpants, "We know that at 8:40 AM the missing guard, Mr. Toby Walker, was late coming into work this morning." She went over to the white board propped by the counter and wrote on it. "Then later today, he was late doing his rounds two hours later, at roughly 10:45 AM."

"Around 12:40PM, he took his lunch break." The dry erase marker squeaked as Sophie wrote up the timeline, "And didn't clock back in until thirty minutes later, about 1: 10 PM." Sophie capped her green pen and grabbed a red one. "The florists with the tiger lilies came five minutes to 1 PM," in red, Sophie wrote 12:55PM and drew a flower, "so he wasn't around during that incident."

"But he could still be involved," Leon noted as he continued to type on the laptop. "It's possible he was purposefully late this morning so that he could have a later lunch time, thus giving him an excuse to use to disassociate himself from the thief."

"True," Sophie murmured, "but we don't really know if that's the case or not." She groaned and gripped her hair. "If only he didn't run away! Are you making any progress on his bank records?" She tapped the capped red marker to her lips. "If there's a large deposit, we can assume he was paid off for messing with the security system's basement window."

She took a bite out of her chocolate muffin and then stopped chewing as she realized that her brother was no longer typing.

"Leon?"

She turned around to see her brother checking his phone. A wide grin appeared on her face when a half smile appeared on his face. "Sending texts to each other now?" she gushed as she walked over to see what the message said, "That must have been some coffee date to have you actually pause on the job!"

Leon jerked his phone away from her prying eyes. He didn't feel like having to explain why Sora was asking him if he was eating ice cream.

"I have not paused," he dryly corrected. "The page is loading."

"Right," Sophie said with a wink. "We'll go with that."

He scoffed and went back to typing.

As he worked, the topic of distraction made Leon think about his encounters with Sora and how it was usually while he was in the middle of something. _Was it possible that they're related and it's not just coincidences?_ He really didn't want to think so, but it was a possibility.

It was his job to consider it.

"Sophie," Leon quietly said.

His sister halted in her steps to the fridge, seeing a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Leon?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair - a habit both siblings did though neither knew who had started it. "What do you think about Sora?"

Sophie slowly blinked. "Leon, I'm happy that you feel comfortable talking to me, but I'm not going to tell you where on the 'hot' scale a potential date is or - "

"I meant suspect-wise," he dryly interrupted.

Sophie's eyes widened slightly and then fell down a little. Both of them had trust issues thanks to what happened with their father. She had a feeling a while back that some of that was seeping out into Leon's personal life; she already knew that it did for her, but she was slowly learning to trust other people besides Leon.

But her brother had a harder time of letting go.

"Leon," she murmured as she placed a comforting hand on his upper arm. "She seems to be sincere, if that's what you mean." Her gaze suddenly darted to the left of her brother and she smiled upon seeing her brother's phone light up with a text, wishing him a good night. "Honestly, I think Miss Sora really is attracted to you."

He had been still as she talked, but her last inference made a brow rise.

"You've only talked to her once," Leon flatly stated, "How could you possibly tell from that one meet up?"

"Why else would she be texting you at 2 in the morning?"

Leon looked at the clock, seeing that it was a little after two. He had not noticed how late it was getting, having been busy catching up with the reports of the interviews and searching for Mr. Walker.

"Why indeed" he murmured, not seeing the disapproving shake of his sister's head.

She hadn't meant it like that, but she was just going to have to let him figure it out himself.

CF

CF

CF

AN: Where oh where is the guard? :0


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for not updating this sooner! It was a mixture of not enough time and slight writer's block. I have most of the ending in my head figured out, but not how to get there. I usually do that as I type. :P Probably not a good habit to do, though.

CF

CF

CF

Within the temporary headquarters of the Oswald siblings, Leon breathed in and out as he lifted some dumbbells. Sophie's bedroom door opened, the young woman yawning as she shuffled in her slippers to the bathroom.

Leon continued exercising, knowing that his sister will return shortly.

Another fifteen minutes or so and his sister came out from her shower, dressed for the day. By this time, Leon had finished his morning warm ups and his weights were put away.

"Morning," he said before taking a drink of his glass of water.

His sister yawned again. "It's not even 7am. Did you even sleep?"

He nonchalantly shrugged. He was used to functioning with little to no sleep. Sophie huffed and picked up the phone. Ordering some breakfast sounded more doable than getting her brother to respond. While she did that, he went to shower.

As the water went over him, he thought about what they knew so far.

The missing guard, Mr. Toby Walker, did not show up for his evening shift. After looking into his bank account for any suspicious deposits, they only found that he had actually withdrawn some money the night before, though with his credit card he did go to a local club. The club didn't scream of criminal activity, but the money withdrawal required more investigation. Detective Passel had some people working on that.

For all they know, Mr. Walker could have been suffering from a hangover which is why he was late in the morning and didn't show up later on. But finding him was still a priority of theirs, right after finding out the identity of the ski masked figure that sneaked into the museum before crazy Mr. Pica did.

The partial footprints were due in a day or two, leaving them to search other leads in the meantime.

_Why would anyone steal these paintings?_ He couldn't understand it. Granted, the pieces were worth 5 to 8 thousand dollars, but compared to the worth of the other paintings, it was practically pocket change.

_Perhaps Sora can tell me something about the paintings. _

As quickly as he thought about that idea, he disregarded it. Sora didn't know that he was working on the missing paintings case. As of now, he couldn't rule out anyone from the suspect list, regardless of his feelings. He still didn't know why she was up so late according to the text she sent him and the way he kept bumping into her while he was on the job made him suspicious.

Though the reminder of her, involuntarily made him think about how her mouth seared him as her body pressed into him...

He shook himself out of it. _No distractions right now. _It was the start of another day of investigating; he needed his head in the case, not up in the clouds. For the more he worked the case, the more certain he could be of her innocence or guilt.

Decisively, he shut off the water.

As he dried himself and dressed, a sudden thought came to him. _She texted me last night. _He didn't give her his number. Either she goofed and just revealed that she has a way of finding secretive information or...

"Sophie," he called out from the bathroom, "How did Sora get my number?"

From the living room, Sophie laughed, though the door muffled it. "From me, you silly goose! She asked me yesterday."

His shoulders relaxed. _That's one thing to get out of the way._

CF

Day two of searching and they still hadn't found the thirty year old Toby Walker.

It was nearing evening with the police still looking and the siblings still following any other leads. The partial footprint results came in and based on how deep the print was, the person was between 5'3 and 5'6, which Walker fit in. They were still waiting on the type of shoes that could have possibly made those prints, seeing as they made a particular pattern.

Leon's phone vibrated but he ignored it.

The Killians had been calling them non-stop for updates. They had first called Sophie, to which she would answer and talk to them, but after the first three times of them calling within half an hour she temporarily blocked the number. Unfortunately for Leon, they had both of their numbers, so when they couldn't get to Sophie, they tried him.

He ignored it, of course- didn't even bother answering the first time they called him.

The way the two figured, if any of the families had any valuable information they'd contact the agency directly, to which the agency would contact them. If they wanted progress, then they'd best not take up their time with twenty minute phone calls about how worried and upset the Killians and Hamiltons were over the stolen paintings.

Leon continued typing away on the federal agency database.

Even though Walker was their best suspect, he thought it would be prudent of them to still finish the background checks of the people who had attended the gala. Laboriously, he entered in yet another name from the guest list. He waited as the page processed his request, running the name through searches and Interpol for criminal activity. The site bleeped, signaling that it was done. He read the address of the person, their age and height, plus their family size. Something was written under arrests, though it was merely for running a red light.

He sighed and picked up his pen to cross out another name from his list.

He looked up to see his sister sitting on the couch with her laptop. Wrappers of candy bars, a half eaten bag of chips and a glass cup tinted green from her mint ice cream milk shake sat on the coffee table. He'd scold the mess she had if his working area was cleaner. If anything, he almost had twice the mess.

"Do you have any leads on Mr. Walker?"

She paused in typing to look up. "Maybe. Just give me a minute."

Leon looked back down at his list. His eyes went down the column of crossed out names, his pen hovering over Sora's when he read that it was the next name to put in. He paused in entering her name.

He put in the woman below Sora.

As the data loaded, Sophie let out an "ahah!" Judging by the grin on her face, he took it she found something. "Did you find his current location?"

"Hmm, not exactly," Sophie quickly typed in something on her phone and then stood up. "But I did find out where he was yesterday. Some bar owner downtown recognized Toby Walker's face from the missing persons photo." She ran over to her bedroom and spoke up as she changed. "He came into the bar for a quick drink. Maybe the owner overheard something like Walker's next location."

"Need back up?"

Sophie came out with a short dress on and overcoat. "I'm taking Rosetta." With Leon's questioning brow, she added with a sigh, "Two pretty, young women asking instead of two agents - one whom has a poker face that can make the Boogeyman scared of the dark -" Leon scoffed under his breath at that, though she continued on, "will yield more information without a bar fight breaking out."

With her pointed look and his mouth closing back up, Sophie took it that he understood what she was referencing. Their last interrogation at a bar had been full of sleazy people, one making the terrible mistake of trying to make a grab for Sophie. Leon hadn't taken the attempt lightly. As far as they heard, the guy was barely out of the hospital, three months later.

"Fine," he waved her off, "just keep your piece on you at all times."

She walked over to his spot and pinched his cheek. "And you keep your earpiece on, especially if you go out."

He brushed her hand away with some annoyance. She stuck her tongue out and then left. Leon shook his head at the front door and then stood up. He stretched his arms above his head, bending his back a little to get some kinks out.

What he wouldn't give for some action.

He let out a breath and walked over to the small kitchen area. Just as he was setting on fixing himself something to eat, his laptop sounded out with rapid beeps. He had several things set up to inform him immediately if something suspicious appears. He set the food in his hands down and read what was on the screen.

"Walker," he murmured. _It appears he's run out of cash and was forced to use his credit card._

A satisfied smirk appeared on Leon's face. Sophie wasn't the only one going out tonight.

CF

On the other side of town, two ladies exited a car.

"You look nice," Sophie said as Detective Passel locked the car. "The red dress works, despite your hair color."

Rosetta smiled. "What can I say," she playfully fluffed her short auburn hair, "it's all about confidence."

"Wise words," Sophie laughed.

The duos heels clacked as they walked down the street. Some heads turned, Rosetta's red sleeveless dress and Sophie's one sleeved indigo dress catching many a looker. Full of energy, Sophie winked at a group of college boys, making some shyly rub the backs of their necks.

"Freshmen," Rosetta surmised with some amusement, making Sophie laugh. Rosetta chuckled for a bit, but when they got closer to the "Thirsty Wanderer's Haven" bar, she got back to business. "So your brother's looking into the credit card activity while we pursue this one?"

"Better safe than sorry," Sophie double checked her phone to make sure her brother hadn't sent her anything new. "Odds are, Leon's going to miss Walker, so both leads are about questioning the people that had been around Walker, maybe even getting some security footage."

"The more info, the better."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two lowered their voices as they entered the bar, but made sure that their faces were casual, as well as their tone. They eased themselves at the counter, their dresses riding up a little to show more leg, but not too much that it was indecent.

Playful was the objective, not promiscuous.

It was a fine line, but both ladies learned how to balance it out. From what they heard, the bartender wasn't too keen on talking to cops, so a little undercover work was called for. Later on, they'll get the security footage from the bar owner.

"What can I get you two fine ladies?" The bartender asked with a smile as he came over to them first instead of going over to the guy at the other end of the counter.

"We hear you've got the best ale and beer on the block," Rosetta said, the corner of her lips tilting up.

Sophie giggled a little, leaning forward to the bartender. "Would you care to prove it?," she asked, her fingers twirling a lock of her hair.

The bartender grinned. "You ladies hear right. What do you want to start with?"

Both looked to each other and smiled.

"The house special," Rosetta answered, making her voice light and appealing. "Then we'll see as the night goes on."

"You'll want to stay past closing," the bartender said with a confident smirk.

"It's that good?" Sophie innocently asked, though, her biting her bottom lip added a little something to her words that wasn't innocent.

The bartender gave a half gulp, but he attempted to make it as small as possible. "It's even better." The ladies giggled and the bartender gave a roguish grin. "I'll be right back ladies."

When the man turned away from them, Rosetta turned to her companion.

"I didn't know you had it in you."

Sophie's phone sounded out and she pulled it out as she answered. "Undercover work makes you learn real fast." She opened her text, seeing that it was from her brother, and then had to stifle a laugh as she read it. "You send Detective Wong to help Leon out?"

"Well yes," Rosetta blinked as Sophie snorted in the middle of her laughter, "May was free and I figured two heads are better than one."

"Oh, I know she's free," Sophie started coherently, but then snorted again as she giggled, "and so does Leon!"

Rosetta tilted her head. "Are you saying that May's hitting on Leon?"

"Yes!" Sophie laughed.

"Oh." Rosetta shifted in her seat. "Well that's unprofessional of her."

CF

The night club's music boomed against every single wall of the place.

Flashy clubbing dresses reflected under the place's few colored lights, though the tables had lights as well, but they might as well have been tea candles with the limited amount of light they showed.

Having gotten tired of bumping into dancers and people making out on the floor, Leon quickly slipped into an empty booth. It wasn't enough that Walker was no longer here or that no one - not a single dancing companion of his here - knew where he was staying at, but Detective May Wong had shown up unexpectedly under the orders of Detective Rosetta Passel.

He had been shocked still when an arm snaked around his torso and even more surprised that it had been May clinging onto him.

_"I'm playing as your girlfriend," _she had told him. _"Makes it less conspicuous."_

By the way she was so touchy with him, he wasn't certain it was all an act. It didn't help that his sister's words about May looking at him like a hungry kitty does with catnip kept running through his mind whenever May looked at him.

Annoyed with his night, he ran a hand through his hair.

Almost immediately, he felt a presence behind him. "You do that too much," May murmured into his ear, "and you'll lose that nice, silver hair."

"Wong," he said in warning as he turned around to face her. "You don't need to keep close to me."

She giggled, though, he couldn't hear it. "You don't have to worry about that here. We're not at the precinct."

He eyed her drink as she downed it. "How much have you had?"

She shrugged. "Three or something. But never mind about that." She leaned against his arm and he nearly wrenched it out of her grasp when her next words halted him. "I found out where Walker is."

"Where is he staying?"

"Down, boy," May grinned, her finger lazily tapping the side of his face. "I said 'Where he is,' not where he takes a leak every morning."

Leon gauged her face and then removed the drink from her hand. "You're done for tonight."

She made a face when he removed her from his arm and stood up to walk away, but she was quick to follow him. "According to the gals, he's club-hopping."

That made Leon pause. _Why would a missing person jump from club to club? _He thought the man was in hiding, but going out didn't seem like someone who was hiding. Leon supposed he'll find out when he found Walker.

"Where's the next place?"

May smiled. "'Night Rhythm' a few blocks down."

Leon made his way to the door, thanking everything above when the cool night air hit his face. _Hopefully this next place has better ventilation. _But given how many people tended to be at clubs, he highly doubted that this next club would have a better a/c system. He left his car where it was, figuring that there not be any parking at this hour. The duo walked and Leon was relieved to find May too busy focusing on not tripping in her strappy heels to be touching him.

As the neon white and blue lights of 'Night Rhythm' became visible, Leon subconsciously walked faster. The sooner they found Walker, the sooner he was done with the club scene. He slowed, however, when he saw that the line of the club wrapped around the corner.

Great.

Bribery and/or charming his way with a group of ladies was going to have to be necessary.

"Allow me," May said as she sauntered her way to the front to the muscled bouncer. The man was about to tell May to get back in line when he recognized her.

"China Doll," he said in greeting.

"Manny," May smoothly said with a nod.

The bouncer moved aside, allowing the two to enter. Her confident walk lasted for a few seconds more and then she slowed her pace once they were inside. Leon took a look around, noting the tanks of jellyfish and the blue and yellow lights shining on them. Overall, the style of the place looked a little classier than the last, but the dancing looked similar.

"I helped the owner a while back," May explained, "kept his place open. He had his bouncers remember my face so I could enter when I want to."

Leon hmmed. May took the sound as having impressed him.

As they headed to the bar counter, Leon spoke again. "Seeing as you knew his name," he paused to say his drink and then turned back to May, "I take it you come here often."

"Guilty as charged," she preened as she leaned her forearms on the counter. "Yo, Sombrero! I got a few questions!"

One of the bartenders came over when May called. His short black hair was styled upwards and his grin was all teeth. "China Doll! What brings you here?"

"Just getting some drinks," she said, "and information."

"Work and play at the same time?" the young man asked as he eyed Leon, "Still the same old Doll as ever."

"Has this man," Leon interrupted, pulling out a photo of a man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, "Toby Walker, been here recently?"

"Yes," came the answer.

"Yes?" both May and Leon repeated in shock.

"He rented out one of the VIP rooms. Brought a bunch of girls with him too." The bartender mixed a drink as he talked. "He talked big, but I had a feeling he wasn't, so Big Time Jack is keeping an eye on him just in case." The young man shook his head. "It's not like we can kick him out. The room's paid and everything."

"Did Walker pay in cash or credit?"

The bartender calmly poured out the drink he was mixing. "Walker didn't pay for it. At least, that's not the name on the list."

May and Leon turned to each other and then Leon pulled out his phone.

"What's the name on the list?"

The bartender shook his head in barely veiled amusement. "Big _Papi_."

Leon typed the name in to check later. "Thank you for your time." He slapped a bill on the counter and the young man slipped it in his pocket.

"The VIP rooms are this way," May took his arm and directed him up a staircase.

"You've checked one out before?"

May grinned. "You know that favor I did for the owner? It involved spying on a VIP client suspected of dealing potent drugs here. I posed as a dancing girl and got intel that brought them down."

Leon hmmed, his hand inching for his gun as they got closer to the room Walker was supposedly in.

Or Big _Papi._

"Cool down, Hot Shot." May removed herself from his side. "Let me take a look first before we pull out the big guns."

Leon waited to the side as May moved to the door. Before opening it, she adjusted her dress to show more cleavage and sent a wink in Leon's direction. He rolled his eyes, but she did not see it, having opened the door.

"Oops," May giggled as she talked, "wrong ro-ooom..."

When May's ditzy girl routine disappeared, Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Get over here," she told him and then rushed into the room.

Leon quickly came over and entered, finding their suspect on the ground with a bloody temple and May checking his pulse.

"Mr. Leon?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. "Sora?"

CF

CF

CF

AN: Da da da dumm! What happened and why is Sora in the same room as Mr. Walker?

I felt bad that you lovely readers waited so long for more, so I hope the longer chapter somewhat made up for it.

Though the ending of this one is certainly not helping... eh heh heh... :P

Side note: I want tanks of jellyfish if I ever make bank. Just saying.


End file.
